


Reading Massage

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas is working in his study, but he looks stressed.





	Reading Massage

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex walked into Thomas’s study. She smiled as she saw Thomas sitting in an armchair, scowling at the paper in front of him. She never knew how many different facial expressions there were to convey dissatisfaction and condemnation, and yet, Thomas Hunt had mastered them all. 

Alex slipped in quietly and made her way behind his chair. She kissed Thomas on the side of his neck. 

Thomas jumped slightly, startled by the soft touch. “I didn’t see you come in.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to see my ninja training is finally paying off,” Alex teased, planting another kiss on the other side of Thomas’s neck. 

Alex ran her hands across Thomas’s shoulders, lightly massaging them. She could feel the tension in his muscles. Alex pressed her fingers deeper into his skin.

“What are you doing?” Thomas questioned, not looking away from the script.

“You look tense,” Alex replied. 

“This is how I look when I’m reading through an atrocious excuse for a screenplay,” Thomas condemned. 

“That I did know,” Alex said playfully, resting her head atop his momentarily. Her fingers still massaged his strong shoulders. “You _feel_ tense. Let me help.” 

“I need to finish this and you are a distraction.” Thomas leaned his head back to look behind him.

Alex kissed his forehead. “Your muscles are seriously tight. You will feel so much better.” 

Alex continued running her hands across his shoulders and massaging her fingers into his skin. She felt him start to relax beneath her touch. “I promise I won’t say a word.”

“I find that very hard to believe. You always have something to say,” Thomas quipped.

Alex moved in front of him and motioned across her mouth as if zippering her lips and then, for good measure, locking them and throwing away the key. 

Thomas smirked momentarily before going back to reading. “Fine. You can stay.”

Alex returned to her position behind Thomas. He had moved up a little, giving her more room to work. Her hands gently cascaded over his shoulders, warming the area. Her fingertips worked little circles into his tight muscles. She moved slightly down and found a knot near his shoulder blade. As she caressed the area, she felt him flinch beneath her touch. Alex worked carefully, using her fingertips to soften the area and her palm to push deeper into the tissue. 

As Alex progressed, she could feel his shoulders relax and drop. She savored the soft moans Thomas tried to hide. Alex admired Thomas’s resolve in his work. He was so passionate about everything he did. He took every possible project seriously like it was the only one in the world. But that often led to taking its toll on him. Alex continued the massage for a while longer. The more she felt his muscles relax, the more she noticed the shift in his breathing as well. She smiled to herself, knowing how easily his body responded to her touch. After a failed attempt at a couple’s massage, she knew that Thomas wasn’t so easily relaxed. 

Alex moved in front of Thomas. Her hands caressed his cheek for a moment before she placed a gentle kiss there. 

As Alex turned to leave, Thomas’s hand captured her arm and pulled her back toward him. He guided her lips to his. He kissed her sweetly, savoring her soft lips. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back. 

Alex ran her fingers through his hair and placed one more kiss on his forehead before making her leave.

“I love you, Alex,” Thomas expressed as she walked away.

Alex turned around. “I love you too,” she mouthed back, keeping her promise not to say a word.


End file.
